(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for managing customized service level agreement (SLA) monitoring, and more particularly, to a system and a method for managing customized SLA monitoring in a public data network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The custom recognition for service quality level has been positively changed according to the change in a communication network environment. As a result, the importance of the custom-centered quality management is being increased in order to solve customer complaints.
As such, as the importance of the customer-centered quality is increased, the known system for managing service level agreement (SLA) monitors quality management and index based on the same quality management index and index value for all the customers that subscribe in the same services. In other words, the customer-centered quality management is performed so that the customer can select index meeting his/her quality service using pattern.
The SLA provider performs various efforts, etc. to prevent quality information on a customer SLA line from violating the SLA index that is promised with the customer. However, the system for managing SLA according to the related art may violate the SLA quality index. Alternatively, the system for managing SLA according to the related art sends a message to an operator in order to report the line violating the SLA quality index and allows the operator to confirm the message and then take action to make the preventive effects different depending on the taken action, such that it becomes hard to quickly take action.
Meanwhile, the system for managing SLA according to the related art collects the SLA information on the customers by being connected with systems of different type and integrates and performs the quality management for the SLA line. As such, when performing the quality management by being connected with the system between different devices, the quality management of the customer may be greatly affected by the line service work of the worker and the processing time of facilities handling work.
As described above, although the monitoring function for each system is provided to meet characteristics of each system, the monitoring function that enable the operator to integrate and manage all the situations of the customer lines, including the external system, has not yet been provided for the SLA customer line, which leads to a problem in the quality management and the customer data management.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.